


TWNLLWEEK

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Prompts for TWNLLWEEK on Tumblr.





	1. To Live or Die (Favorite Fight Scene) April 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all of her training Laurel knows she’s not ready to take on the League of Assassins. That doesn’t mean she’s going to stop fighting. It just means she’s going to fight with everything she has to protect her friends.

Oliver had joined the League but Nyssa was still in there too. Maybe they could save them both. It was a crazy plan, even with Merlyn, they didn’t have the training or the knowledge they would need to defeat them. All they could do was fight for everything they had and pray that it was enough to get their friends home.

Sneak in and sneak out would be ideal, Malcolm should know this place like the back of his hand. He knew their methods and tactics, it should be possible. As long as no one noticed the plane or the huge group sneaking in. Which a group of highly trained assassins had. They were going to have to fight their way in and out.

The small advantage she has won’t last long. Something to fight for and the fact that she knows their tactics while they don’t know hers, will only get her so far. And Laurel is right, she holds her own for a while but then feels her air being cut off. At least she was going to die for something she believed in.

Except Malcolm saves her and all the anger and hatred for him makes Laurel wonder if it was better to be dead than owe her life to the man that was responsible for taking so many of the people she loved away from her.


	2. “Your Job Apparently”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” “Your job apparently.”
> 
> This isn’t the first time he has had this conversation with Laurel. Except it is because this isn’t the same woman he had known since his childhood. It wasn’t surprising though that the stubbornness and sass would still be the same between two women who seemed as different as night and day.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He had asked that question of her before. When he had returned from the dead and found out that she was donning her own mask. Then it had been in anger and terror that this life would take her from him. Instead of backing down like Oliver had expected her to, laurel just seemed to stand up straighter and remind him that he had no say in her life. 

“Your job apparently.” The words echoed back at him and for a second it wasn’t Black Siren standing there but Black Canary. Ready to save the world in whatever ways she could. He wasn’t scared for this woman though. As much as she brought a small part of Laurel back to him, especially when he couldn’t ignore the fact that both still had the same sass and fire, she was not his lost… something. It was about as hard to define his relationship with his Laurel as it was with this one.

The circumstances for both were very different. Laurel was taking out the bad guys. Simply stopping the man that had given Roy and him the slip. Siren on the other hand was beating the guy to a bloody pulp. “This isn’t how we do things.” But he understood that desire to. Siren reveled in the darkness that she had drowned in and Laurel had managed to shine like a light no matter how much she let in.

“It’s how I do things. My enemies don’t get the chance to kill me.” Her eyes had narrowed but she had stopped and got off of the man. It was going to be a long road to get her to become a hero but at least she was fighting on their side now.


	3. Boxing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcat’s gym was where Laurel discovered who she was. She found the Black Canary hidden within herself and started down the path that lead to the woman she is. Even with being confident in her abilities and herself, Laurel still finds herself at the gym when she needs a pick me up.

Ted had left her the keys when he had gotten out of Star City after nearly loosing his life. She had only used it a handful of times. Tonight was one of those times. She had gotten cocky and let some street thug get the drop on her. All she had ended up with was a couple of stitches and a lecture from Oliver, but it was more then enough to shake up her confidence. At the very least it was enough to make her angry.

She stretched, more focused on the way she felt as her muscles loosened up than the music she had cranking throughout the gym. It was empty, to late for anyone who normally came to the gym, having closed hours ago but she needed to hit something and the bunker just reminded her of what had happened. Ted’s gym had always made her feel like she could do anything.

It didn’t mean it was easy or that she wouldn’t have to work her ass off but she could anything. It made her feel like she was being reborn, gave her hope and anger and that she could find a channel all the negative energy into something. Normally it was the Black Canary but this time it was the person she was deep down that was giving her issues.

Laurel wrapped her hands and headed over to the bag. It just felt good to be hitting something that didn’t hit back. It didn’t exactly renew her confident but it was like every time her hand hit the bag, it was like hitting each one of her own frustrations. Hours of just venting to something that didn’t care or talk about, that just let her hit it. 

By the time she was done her body ached and her hands were bruised. It felt good though, her soul was at least soothed a bit more. A hot shower and fresh clothes Laurel locked up and drove home. Tomorrow she would feel like hell, but for tonight this was exactly what she needed.


	4. Ghosts of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out with a job to help say thank you for saving her sister’s soul. All Laurel learned was that Constantine was an arrogant jerk who drove her insane. When her cousin calls saying she thinks the little bed and breakfast she works at is haunted Laurel only knows of one person who can help.

The woman’s words echoed in her head. Cute couple, in love, and being compared to the woman and her husband were not exactly what she wanted to hear when it came to John Constantine. If it was up to her they wouldn’t even be pretending to be a couple but John had offered to get the keys and registered them as Mr. and Mrs. A single room, a single bed and she was wondering which one of them would be alive in the morning.

The ghost was the least of their problems, but he played the charming husband well and she could put on a fake smile. To much practice had even the people who knew her best believing it. "The honeymoon suite? You couldn't have gotten us separate rooms or at least one with two beds?" Laurel didn't even look at him as she started to unpack her suitcases.

"You called me, Lance." Laurel glanced over to glare at him watching as he unpacked his own stuff. "There's a pattern. Couples in the Honeymoon suite, so if you want this to work you're going to have to play the happy wife and deal with it." Laurel hadn’t been paying that much attention. When her cousin had called her and started talking about suspicious activity.

Laurel had thought she was joking when it was mentioned they were possessed. Until her cousin said she wasn’t and started freaking out. It didn’t take her long to mention she knew someone who dealt with these type of things and called Constantine. Actually it had taken half a cartoon of ice cream before she had gotten over cursing his name. 

She hadn’t expected it to be anything, for him to look into it and make some smart ass comment about an over-active imagination. Constantine showing up on her doorstep telling her to pack bag so they could go was not part of the plan. Luckily it was only for a long weekend and she didn’t have court the next few days anyways.

“Fine you have a point but we are not sleeping in the same bed. You can sleep on the floor.” Her kindness only went so far and she couldn’t even be in the same room with him for more then five minutes without going crazy. It didn’t matter if Thea description of yummy fit him or that his voice made her stomach feel with butterflies. 

The flop on the bed was his first reaction to her statement. “Not sure what part of happy couple you don’t get, love. But happy couple sleep in the same bed. Not saying we have to have sex but we got to put on a good show.” He was being logical, the man never seemed to be logical and she couldn’t argue against him. 

“Fine but keep your hands to yourself or I’ll break them.” They ended up at dinner and managed to make pleasant conversation. Laurel even found herself laughing at points as they shared stories of their youth. 

 

When Laurel had went to bed she hadn’t expected to wake up next to Constantine. There had been plenty of space between them when she had drifted off but after the third night of waking up with his arms around her and her head on his chest she couldn’t deny they were getting closer. 

Laurel was finding herself laughing around him and that irritation that was almost always a constant was only showing up when he did or said something to get on her nerves. She was almost starting to like him.

They were at a dinner held by the B and B and all the couple were kissing. “Come on, you two next.” They were looking at John and her. Her heart was pounding, waking up next to him was one thing. Two of the three days she had been up before him and had been able to untangle herself. Even when she hadn’t they both had the excuse they were asleep and they had sought out the nearest heat source. 

John leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “This might peak our ghosts interest.” When she was doing it for the sake of a ghost it was a lot easier. The kiss started out soft and she wasn’t sure who deepened but when the whistles and claps sunk in Laurel found herself clutching his shirt and his hand was grasping at the back of her neck.

She cleared her throat. “We get carried away sometimes.” A good excuse as to why they had been nervous to kiss in front of everyone. That got a laugh from the crowd and the lights flickered. Glancing at John she saw the same arrogant smirk that normally would work her up, but this time she just returned it with a smile of her own.

They had wanted attention and now they got it. When they got back to their room she kissed him again. Laurel had just wanted to get the attention of the ghost but once she had started things kept progressing. A simple kiss on the lips, turned to his lips on her neck and soon the shredding of clothes. A shiver went down her spine and she swore something else was taking over. Not making her do anything she didn’t want to but more like enjoying the ride.

 

She was sore and there would be new bruises in the morning but damn it she felt good. She turned to her side to talk to John when she saw him getting up chanting something. At the end of the bed was what looked like a couple. At least until he did whatever he did and they were gone.

“What was that?” She sat up holding the sheet to her chest and taking the time to look him over. Tattoo’s she hadn’t noticed before and scars. While this was never happening again she still wanted to know the story behind them.

“Our resident ghosts were taking happy couples for a ride. Why they weren’t interested in us. We weren’t much fun to play with. Harmless for the most part.” He settled back in bed and she moved away from him with a frown.

“Are you telling me that we only slept together because they made us.” Laurel knew she had wanted to but the idea that something else was controlling her made her stomach turn.

He leaned over and kissed her. “Nah, luv, that was all us. Want me to show you.”

A smile appeared on her lips. “Oh yeah.” If they didn’t leave the room it still counted as the first time.


	5. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter what anyone tells her Laurel knows being the Black Canary is who she is meant to be and even when she doubts herself there is always something or someone to remind her of why she is doing this.

Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform

Sometimes it felt like the world was against her. That nobody believed in her. Her father, her friends, her sister. They had all told her at one time or another that she couldn't do something. At times she had let that doubt sink in when it had gone wrong, but the one thing Laurel knew about herself was that she never gave up. It didn't matter if her world was crashing down around her, she was always going to fight.

When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, "You're out of time,"  
But still I rise

When she was on her own it made her fight harder. If no one else was going to believe in her, Laurel would have to believe in herself enough to keep going. It was lonely but she learned a lot from those moments. She learned who she was and who would have her back even if they didn't agree with her. Sometimes the best thing for a person was proving to themselves that they were right.

I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say

There were other times she needed someone on her side. When she had been beaten and wasn't sure that she could get back up. When she was teetering over the edge and needed someone to remind her that she was strong. That she had survived so much and could still be this ray of light. And all the people she had to prove herself too, were also the people who at the end of the day would have her back.

Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it, you know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed


	6. A Siren's Call (Favorite AU Version of Laurel) - 8th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Black Siren arrived on Earth 1 she decided to do a little digging on her doppelganger. Zoom had told her the other Earth’s were mirror images of them, especially this one. She just didn’t know how backwards it was.

Siren had only been on the Earth for a couple of days. She had went ahead of most of her army to make sure there was nothing that would catch them off guard. Except for the Flash everything else would be easy to handle. This world almost made her sad, they hadn’t shown what monsters they were yet. Not against her kind at least.

Nothing to do, Siren had decided to look into herself. At least this world versions of it. She was expecting police records or something that suggested she was just a pathetic criminal. When she had started seeing all this information about this good heroic woman it had caught her off guard. There were mirror images and than there was the complete opposite of her.

Everything she believed in and stood for was everything this woman fought against. As Siren stood looking at a picture she touched her hair, blonde. It suited this Laurel but it didn’t fit her. She was darkness and she wanted her hair color to be a reminder of that. Siren wouldn’t go blonde again until her Ollie came back from the dead.

She was so pathetic she might just have to kill her for giving her such a bad name. As she clicked through more articles and pictures, her story got a little darker until she was dead. All those heroic actions and trying to save the world and in the end no one saved her. “To bad you never learned the lesson I did. The only person who cares about you is you.”


	7. She was my Rock (Favorite Quotes About Laurel) - 9th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was my rock."

Quentin can’t remember a time when his oldest daughter wasn’t taking care of him. From coming home int he middle of the night to find her laying on the couch in her pajamas, a teddy bear clutched in her arms as she waited to make sure he was safe. “She won’t go to bed unless you tuck her in.” His wife had whispered the words after he had finally gotten Laurel into bed and checked on Sara fast asleep already.

To when she was a teenager and would save his sanity, leaving him with two teenage girls who he could barely handle. Sara was so much like her mother. A free spirit who lived by nobodies rules but her own. That also meant her parents rules. Laurel was a lot more tame, she had her string of boyfriends. Bad boys she believed would be better if she loved them enough. It never worked out but when you were in a relationship hoping someone would change it never did. Sara was the one he worried about; skipping classes and going to parties. At least he had Laurel to watch out for her. To follow in his footsteps of wanting to help people. He was someone who he could talk to. It was hard to see his little girl all grown up but she had.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened and he lost his baby girl. His Sara was drowned because the Queen boy couldn’t keep his hands off of his daughters. Dinah left and work wasn’t enough. He lost himself in a bottle time after and time. Every time she was there to pick him up, through the cruel words and careless gestures, Laurel never gave up on him. Even long after he gave up on himself. 

No matter what happened she was there making sure he didn’t drown. Quentin should have been protecting her and instead Laurel was the one saving him. It almost felt like their roles were reversed. She was his rock, his savior and he still felt like he failed her.


End file.
